Hetoo
Hetoo is a planet in the Nelion System. It is a rather unusual planet because it has a substantial amount of chlorine in its atmosphere and oceans. In-game Description "Scientists are baffled at surface conditions on planet Hetoo. On one hand, the planet is inhabited by extremophile plant life. On the other hand, the planet is covered in toxic chlorine gas and possesses extreme geological activity. The only thing we know for sure about it is that it’s definitely not made out of lime jell-o, contrary to popular belief." Physical Characteristics Hetoo is unique in the sense that it is a chlorine planet. It has a chlorine cycle on top of its usual water cycle. Hetoo's seas are mostly made of water, but they have a high concentration of Hydrochloric Acid, a chemical that is highly dangerous to Kerbals. Atmosphere The atmosphere of Hetoo is as toxic as it gets for Kerbals. On top of lung-corroding chlorine gas, the air is also suffused with hydrochloric acid and acid clouds, making Hetoo the last place any Kerbal wants to be found without a helmet besides the vacuum of space itself. Life One of the major reasons Hetoo is so unique is because it has chlorine-based life. It is predicted that during the photosynthesis, hydrochloric acid (HCl) is combined with carbon dioxide (CO2) to produce formaldehyde (CH2O), chlorine (Cl2), and oxygen (O2) using the balanced equation below: : 4 HCl + 2 CO2 + energy → 2 CH2O + 2 Cl2 + O2. It is also predicted that animals drink hydrochloric acid and eat foods rich in formaldehyde. Animals also inhale oxygen and exhale carbon dioxide like they do on Kerbin. The plant life on Hetoo should have developed a dark green/red color similar to that of Ora or Narath. However, due to the high amounts of chlorine in the atmosphere, the green color of the atmosphere blocks any green light from reaching the surface, causing the plants to absorb light of all frequencies except for green, resulting in a green color. A purple tint to the plants is also possible, and there are regions on Hetoo where purple plant life has also dominated. Hetoo's land is dominated mostly by coastal rainforests, with more temperate forests in the middle of the continents. The rainforests are made mostly of bulky trees that have to cope with the high gravity and dense atmosphere. The temperate forests are made of relatives to the jungle trees, but are less bulky and more sparsely populated. The ocean life on Hetoo has to adapt to the harsh conditions of the hydrochloric acid, meaning that the life is mostly made of hardier arthropods that thrive off of whatever falls into the waters. Moons * Clorum Biomes * Coast * Lowlands * Midlands * Highlands * Acidic Ocean Gallery Trivia * The fact that Hetoo formed with such a high concentration of chlorine in its composition points to the fact that this region of the protoplanetary disk was rich with chlorine compounds during planetary formation. * Hetoo's large rainforests and suitable conditions (only for chlorine based life) have allowed the biosphere of the planet to become comparable to that of Kerbin. Category:Planet Category:Exoplanet Category:X-Class Category:Life Category:T-Grade Category:Habitable Category:Nelion System